Repressed Ninja: Life Cycle
by Deida
Summary: Tsunade gives the ninja of Konoha a village-wide mission. Meanwhile, she worries about the daughter of a friend. While the daughter teaches the ninja to love, Kakashi and Sasuke fight to win her heart.
1. Bad Dreams

Tsunade sat at her desk. She put down her calligraphy brush. She kissed the paper and set it down to admire it from afar. Shizune looked nervously at Tsunade, afraid that she had lost her mind. Tsunade laughed and spoke for the first time in hours.

"Shizune, I did it! I have constructed the perfect mission! A mission for the continuation of the village, a gift for most of the shinobi, and personal entertainment for yours truly. This is perfect!"

"What did you call it?"

"S-rank mission: life cycle. The most fitting of names. Do you remember when the Fourth tried to pass this mission...I suppose not, but it would have worked. Well I guess it did. Nine births in only about a year? Not too shabby, considering these sexually repressed nin."

Tsunade filed all the papers and made the preparations. The shinobi of Konoha were in for a huge surprise. Plus three certain Suna nin. Tsunade was truly pleased to do paperwork, for once in her life. She even lowered the legal drinking and gambling age. It was kept quit until the unveiling of the mission.

Shizune assembled every single ninja in the village. They all stood outside the Hokage's mansion in confusion. Tsunade stood on the roof and grinned down at them. She saw several faces that she marked for close observation. Kakashi Hatake and his students were among those faces.

"My dear ninja, you have been gathered here today for a village wide, S-rank mission. This mission is the most important any of you can ever undertake. We are even blessed with three guests to help us. Know now that this shall be a year-long mission. Sometimes some of you will be called away for other missions. Women, if you are on any anti-pregnancy medication, you will stop it today. Males, if you are gay or lack equipment, you are free to leave now." Several shinobi left. "Now to hear full details, the mission is to impregnate the women and boost population."

A mass cry of WTF was heard. Tsunade chuckled. She turned back to Shizune. Shizune nodded and carried stacks of papers to the front. She threw them down. It rained blue, grey, green, orange, any color you can imagine, it rained. A few people got paper cuts from the falling paper.

Kakashi didn't need any of these papers. He lived through the Fourth's version of the mission. And he didn't need telling twice. He shrugged and walked away, towards the outer edges. A kunochi caught his eye. She smiled at him. He blinked and she was gone. His team found him. Dammit.

Naruto's sweet, naive face puffed in question. Sakura looked around at all the men. She never realized just how many hot men lived in her village before. Sasuke just stood, like a cut-out. Kakashi looked at their confused faces. He told them to meet him at the training field. Then he poofed away, leaving a log. Sasuke eyed the log evilly, with hatred.

At the training field, Kakashi was not alone. Kurenai and her team were already there. As was Gai and his team. They looked at Kakashi and his team. The senseis decided to combine talks. Kakashi would go first, then Gai, ending with Kurenai. Asuma and his team were elsewhere. The young students fidgeted to say the least. Kakashi scared them all for life. Gai was not much better. Kurenai actually taught them something. No pictures from porn books or strange poems and dances.

After the lesson, the students left. Gai ran off to get something. Kurenai looked at Kakashi. He knew this was coming, just as Sasuke knew that he would be raped senseless. Kureni put the moves on Kakashi. She was shot down as Kakashi remembered that kunochi from earlier.

Back with Asuma and his team sat the kunochi. They were watching "an educational video". It was actually a porno. The kunochi was quite entranced by the video. Shikamaru sat next to her, leaned against a chair. Choji and Ino were making-out. Asuma was watching his students rather then the video.

"Such a drag..."

"What? Why so bored with sex?"

"Unnm."

"No motavation? I can fix that."

The kunochi sat on Shikamaru's lap. She started to kiss him. Soon all eyes were on them instead. The video ended and no one noticed. The kunochi and Shika didn't realize that they had an audience. Ino left from jealousy and boredom. She bumped into none other then Kakashi who made the mistake of talking to her.

She fumed for a good ten minutes before mentioning the kunochi. Kakashi ran straight for Asuma's. Kakashi came just after she left. Choji was still on the couch from his make-out session with Ino. Shika and Asuma were both digging around for clothes and the like. Kakashi stormed out cursing. He had to find her.

Kakashi ran down the street. He found Kurenai and Gai going at it inside Ichiraku. She sure acted fast. Kakashi couldn't blame or condemn her. Kakashi past them and found Lee a little ways away. He was busy having an orgy with Tenten, Neji, Anko and Sakura. Ino and a group of about twenty other females sat planning Sasuke's capture and rape. Kakashi had a moment of silence for his student.

Tsunade woke with a start. That dream was so vivid. She looked at the mission plans. She put an age limit, just to be safe. Shizune looked worriedly at her. Tsunade sighed and sat back, feet on the desk.

"Don't worry, Lady Tsunade. I'm sure that they are all going to fine. But maybe, you should reconsider this for another time..."

"Shizune, shut the hell up! When have I ever listened to you anyway? You're my friggn' underling! Stop your bitching!"

Shizune's black eyes started to water. Tsunade tsked.

"I'm sorry, Shizune, I'm just stressed."

"I know. But I'm sure that your dream will not come true. Maybe the part with Ino Yamanka, but we all know how she is."

"Yeah...I'm just worried about HER."

"She'll be fine! It's not like anyone knows that the Fourth had a illegitimate daughter. Why would any of our own even care?"

"It's Suna that worries me. And the Akatsuki are moving again. If they find out that Konan's daughter is here...I shudder."

"Does she know?"

"Not about her father. It was his wish that none knew, including his children. He had a big heart, but very faulty plans."

"You know that the same thing will happen again, right?"

"Of course."

"Minato really screwed his kids over."

"Yes he did."

Tsunade stretched and went to bed. She woke up the next morning. She summond the shinobi and gave them the mission. She then sent them off. The senseis of the younger ones had to fill in their students. Tsunade then awaited the arrival of a certain kunochi. She looked like her mother, only blonde, like her father and half-brother. She warmly greeted Tsunade.

"I feel that you should know more about your past, so that you don't inbreed with your brother. As you know, your mother is in the Akatsuki, and your father a hero from here. Well, I lied, I know your father. His name is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. And your brother is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I know. I read it in your files while working under you. That's why I left, so I could meet my mother."

"Are you going to help us?"

"Yes, of course! I owe my father."

"Naruto doesn't know."

"I figured. Goodbye."

The kunochi stood to leave.

"Yume Namikaze, good luck."

Yume nodded and left. Tsunade sighed. That girl was a handful. If you thought Naruto was bad, then you're in for an awakening. At least, that's how Yume was when she was younger. Shortly after Minato's death, Tsunade was anounced her god-mother. Tsunade had not only Shizune to watch after, she had Yume too. After several years, Yume drifted and left to work around the country.

Naruto sneezed while listening to Kakashi's explanation of sex. Kakashi finished. Gai took his place. Four hours later, Kurenai took over. Two hours after that, Asuma finished up. The students had mixed reactions. The guys left and pretty much stayed together in a varying group for the rest of the year. The girls did the same. The senseis kept to themselves. It seemed nothing had changed, at first.

The second day came. And with it came the realization of what was to happen. Men stared hungrily at every female they past. Well, Jiraiya did at any rate, but he always did that. Most of the men kind of ducked, jumped, or hid whenever a female approached. The sexual repression was so great, it took a few days to became comfortable with the opposite sex. But three certain jounin had no problem. Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi acted as though nothing was different. Only, they were a bit more obvious when they saw an attractive kunochi.

Yume seemed never to have been. She stayed in the background, gathering a sense of male personalities. She was shocked to find how secretive some of these nin were. They had permission, why were they not more active? Then it hit her, sexual repression. She had to help cure it, and fast. She met up with several kunochi to talk about stopping the repression. Most of them scoffed. Yume was young, what the hell did she know? The kunochi from the rookie-nine, and Tenten, listened and agreed with her. They convinced her to even speak to the males about it.

Yume and the young kunochi gathered as many men as they could. They watched Yume curiously as she gave her views. One or two shinobi left. Everyone else stayed. She soon found herself teaching the Konoha ninja, male and female. Those nin became quite productive. Tsunade heavily thanked her.

Kakashi went to the last few meetings. He noticed that Sasuke was very interested in this Yume. Kakashi looked at her closely at the end of one meeting. She was very beautiful, Kakashi understood why Sasuke finally showed obvious want. Kakashi got the feeling that he somehow knew her. Or someone close to her, like a parent.

Yume noticed that Kakashi was watching her. She had no idea who he was. She also saw that the same of Sasuke. Both were exceedingly good-looking, so she decided to meet them one day. After her "class" ended, she hung around. Sasuke and Kakashi noticed. Sasuke stayed behind. Kakashi went to leave. Yume saw and stopped him.

"Wait! Don't leave, masked-one. I wish to speak. Uchiha, you too stay."

The males, Sakura, and Ino grumbled. Kakashi pointed at himself. Yume nodded. Kakashi grinned under his mask. Kakashi walked over to where Yume and Sasuke stood waiting. Several glares were glared as everyone left.

"Hello, Yume Namikaze. You are?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Sasuke Uchiha, but I think you already know that?"

"Nope."

"Then how did you know my name was Uchiha?"

"I have my ways. Sharingan."

"Right."

"Your just lucky its not the Byakugan, or else I'd say you were lookin g at me naked. But if that's what you want, just say so, cause, I have an interesting proposition for you both."

"Oh, and what may it be?"

"You only just met us."

"You and I both know we've been checking each other out."

"True."

"So, the proposition?"

"Right, I was wondering if you would both agree to a threesome?"

"Hell yeah!"

"But Kakashi's my sensei..."

"And?" Yume went over to Sasuke and continued in a whisper, "You see what's under his mask this way."

"Fine. Where and when?"

"Here and now, while Sakura and Ino film us."

"What. The. Fuck."

"I was joking. My place, now."

"I agree, I don't think Kakashi can wait. But then again, neither can I." Sasuke kissed Yume's cheek. Yume simultaneously put Kakashi's arms around her narrow waist and locked Sasuke in a deep kiss.

They walked to Yume's house like so; Kakashi behind Yume resting his head on hers, too-close-for-comfort, partly because he was enjoying himself, partly because of his 'little Kashi'. Not saying he's little. How would I know?...cough...cough...Sasuke and Yume pretty much kept lip-locked. She would occasionally kiss Kakashi. Sasuke fondled Yume who fondled them both.

Yume unlocked her door with difficulty. They all nearly fell on the floor. They parted and Yume pointed them to her bedroom. She locked her front door and slipped her dress off. A naked Kakashi waited on the bed. Yume walked closer to the bed. Sasuke, also naked, closed the door slowly behind her. Yume turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke pushed down onto Kakashi. He climbed on top of Yume, making Kakashi the uke. It had to be someone. Sasuke held this and that he saw his face against his sensei.

The next morning, Yume woke up sandwiched between Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi was sitting up. He told her that he had business. He left Yume's house. Yume snuggled up with Sasuke until he woke up.

"Morning."

"Good after noon."

"What?! I'm late for training!"

"I think it's been cancelled."

"Why?! How do you know that?!"

"Umm, we both just three-wayed with your sensei, I think he won't want to see you for awhile. Especially after making him uke."

"Oh. Want to do it again? Kakashi left his book here."

"Well, just let me cancel my class for today first."

Sasuke nodded. Yume put on a robe and went over to her landlord. The landlord and Yume spoke for a few minutes. She went back inside and the landlord went to inform everyone that the class was cancelled for the day. Yume sat next to Sasuke on the edge of her bed. Sasuke started to rub her shoulders. Yume fell back down. Sasuke climbed on top of her. He grabbed Kakashi's book and placed it over their heads.


	2. One on One Teamwork Training

Yume sat up from her place on the floor. Sasuke was resting the kitchen counter, up-side down. He was leaving butt marks on Yume's marble counter top. Yume would just have to clean it later. Sasuke was twirling a knife he found. Yume knew that was a bad idea for her to leave knives around emos. She painfully stood up. Yume smacked the knife out of Sasuke's hand.

"Do that in your own time. I will not have emo blood spilt in my house." Yume snapped.

Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh at her. Yume raised an eyebrow at the laughing boy. He quickly stopped and reverted back to his stoic ways. Yume shook her head. It was both creepy and nice to see Sasuke laugh. Yume smiled and went to her room. She came back out with a robe on and Sasuke's clothes in her arms. He looked at her in mock sadness. She threw him his clothes.

"What, you're kicking me out?"

"No, I just want you to get dressed."

Yume went back to her room. She came out again, this time dressed in a dress. Sasuke looked at her and blushed. He quickly looked away. Yume didn't notice. She looked back at Sasuke. He was ready, so Yume beckoned him to follow her. She went over to the door and led him outside. Flowers were covering her doorstep. Yume picked them up, smiling. She told Sasuke to wait outside for her while she put the flowers in vases. There was a card tied to one of the roses. It was from Kakashi.

Yume ran outside to Sasuke. He noticed her huge grin and asked what she was so happy about. She told him not to worry about it. He wasn't, until she said not to worry. Sasuke brushed it away for the time being. Yume dragged him to a fruit stand. He looked at her. It was full of tomatoes and other fruits and vegetables. She smiled at him and brought a bunch of tomatoes. She took them to the training field. They sat down and began eating. After they were finished, Sasuke spoke.

"The tomatoes, how did you know I liked them?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Kakashi told me."

"When?"

"After you fell asleep. He felt he should get to know me, so we talked. He also spoke for you as well, since you were asleep."

"Well isn't he just a knight in shining armor?"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is that I liked you first, and now my sensei is trying to get for himself!" Sasuke said angrily.

"You really like me? But, I'm older then you, then your brother! And plus, you're a Uchiha, you should like no one, but everyone loves you."

"You really think I care what others think of me? And that was never a rule of the Uchiha, just a choice."

"I don't know, I don't feel comfortable with someone so young in such a serious way. I know the mission, but my own morals just go against such an age difference."

"Then why'd you have sex with me?"

"I...well...I thought you were sexy, and I do kinda like you. But it was a mistake!"

"So you choose Kakashi. Just tell me if it was for age or if you really like him. You owe me that much."

"Neither. I do not choose Kakashi or anyone. Being with me is more dangerous then you'd like to know. It was stupid of me to have sex with either of you."

"So you're blowing us off to save us?"

"Yup. I like you, and I like your sensei. I want to save you both."

"You do realize that we're both ninja and that we risk ours lives on a daily basis? I know you know at least some of our adventures. And to risk our lives for a job is what we do, but to risk our lives for love-"

"Love?"

"Just in a manner. Even though, and I speak for sensei as well, we like you, I don't think we can honestly use such a strong word as love."

"I agree. That is a very wise statement, you are more mature then I thought." Yume smiled.

"Then I have a chance?"

"Only to overcome the age limit, but you still have a ways on that. I stay resolute on my word of being single."

"Then we'll just have to change that, now won't we?" Kakashi appeared behind Yume and Sasuke.

"Thank you for the flowers. They were lovely." Yume smiled.

"No problem, nothings too good for you." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask.

"Sweet. How long were you here?" Yume demanded.

"Since you arrived." Kakashi supplied.

"Then I don't need to repeat myself." Yume said.

"No. But I'm sure that by the end of all this, you won't be single." Kakashi retorted.

"You are so sure of yourself. But by all this, you realize that I have the upper hand?" Yume looked at them both.

"Yeah, but you have some of the top ninja on your case, so, you're screwed." Sasuke stated, looking at his sensei.

"Why are you here Kakashi?" Yume looked at the sensei.

"Training." Kakashi was to the point.

"Why are you already here? And why aren't Sakura and Naruto here?" Sasuke looked around, waiting to see his teammates.

"Don't bother. Training's not until tonight. I just came here to prepare."

"Then we should go to give the others an equal go as Sasuke." Yume stood up.

"You don't have to go. I could use the help." Kakashi offered.

"Well, I guess it is only fair. Fine, I'll stay. Sorry Sasuke, I guess I'll see you later." Yume hugged him, seeing has they already had each other.

"Whatever. See you around, Yume." Sasuke poofed away.

Kakashi and Yume spent the rest of the working on traps. They worked hard, barely speaking. When they did, it was about the traps they were setting. Kakashi finally told her they were done just before sunset. They were sweaty and panting like crazy. Kakashi had even took off his shirt. They went to a stream to refresh themselves. They drank some of the water and even rinsed off some of the sweat. Yume was standing on a large rock. She slipped off it and fell into the water. It was very shallow water. Kakashi went over to her. He held out his hand to her. Yume took it, but in doing so, looked into his eyes. She, on her own with no influence at all, pulled him down on top of her. They made love in the shallow water.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke arrived at the field. Sasuke knew that they should both be there somewhere. He convinced Sakura and Naruto to help him look for Kakashi. The found the stream and followed it. They followed it right to Kakashi and Yume. Sasuke growled to himself. Sakura squealed and almost fainted, but didn't. Naruto just stood there and watched them. Yume turned around to hide her chest in the water. kakashi did the same, but to cover other things. Sasuke smiled at Kakashi's misfortune.

"Hey, sensei, long time no see. But seeing says that it isn't that long."

Sakura stared at Sasuke in shock.

"Are you saying that you and Kakashi-sensei...?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"Only cause of me. Hi, Sakura, Naruto." Yume kept as low as she could.

"Sasuke, could you get our clothes please?" Kakashi asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because Naruto might jump me if you don't." Yume nodded toward Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed the clothes. He told Naruto and Sakura to leave so Kakashi and Yume could get dressed. Sasuke stayed while the two dressed. He shot snide comments to Kakashi. He knew that Kakashi would make him pay later, but for now he didn't care. Yume chuckled at most of the things Sasuke said. After, Kakashi and Sasuke joined the others for training. Yume went home. Sakura and Naruto both had the chance to see Kakashi's face, but were distracted by everything else. They were discussing it while they waited. Kakashi ran them ragged. More ragged then normally would have.


	3. Eye of the Storm

I don't own Naruto. For sixty-nine hits, I will add a sixty-nine to the story. Or at least I will try to.

* * *

Kakashi sat on Yume's porch. She was out shopping. Kakashi was waiting for her. He didn't have to worry about interference from Sasuke, because he sent him on errands for Tsunade. Yume saw Kakashi on her porch. She sighed and walked over to the door. She handed him the bags and unlocked her door. She showed him to the kitchen and helped him put the food away. When they were done, Yume made them some tea. Kakashi was fairly disappointed because that meant no sex, at least for awhile. They sat in her living room, watching an old movie.

"So, Yume, you only let me in to put your food away, didn't you?" Kakashi looked at her sideways.

"So you really _are _smart! Then 'Nade was right." Yume took a drink.

"Nade? Do you mean Tsunade? As in the Fifth Hokage Tsunade?" Kakashi looked at Yume, surprised that she spoke about Tsunade so casually.

"Yeah, she's like a mom to me." Yume used a tone that told him not to probe the subject father.

"You know that you look familiar? I just could never place it." Kakashi looked at her with his eyes squinted.

"Namikaze." Yume said plainly.

"Namikaze? How could you know that name?" Kakashi looked at Yume, all perverted thoughts forgotten. For like, a split second away.

"Minato Namikaze is...My father..." Yume decided to just be honest and Kakashi wouldn't do anything stupid with that information anyways.

"What? That isn't possible. Minato doesn't have a daughter. He has a son, but that's it."

"Naruto is my half-brother. Minato had a one-night stand with my mother, Konan."

"That paper chick for the Akatsuki? That's your mother?!" Kakashi was nothing short of stunned.

Yume pulled out a rose-shaped, white gold locket. In one side was a picture of her and her mother that was recent, and the other side had a picture of Minato holding a blueish-haired baby Yume. It was with those pictures that Kakashi believed Yume. But then again, she stood nothing in lying to him, so he knew it was true, but needed proof. The locket was more the enough. Yume turned it over and showed the back to Kakashi. It read "Grow strong and protect those close to you- Minato". Konan had craved a K, a Y, and an M in the free space.

Kakashi looked at Yume. Tears had formed in her dark eyes. Her blonde head had fallen. She clearly doesn't look at the locket often, but Kakashi could tell by its sides that she holds it constantly. Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder in a friendly, comforting way. He knew now was not the time for sex. Yume hugged him, extremely sad by the pictures.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have shown you my tears...It's just those pictures...So happy..." Yume was right, they all looked happy in those pictures.

"It's fine. I like when people can show them true selves. But now I get what you mean about your life being risky."

"Yeah, P...The Akatsuki leader, is like a second father to me. In every way. He is very protective of me. Its kind of annoying, but nice in a way." Yume looked off into the distance.

"Sure."Kakashi backed away jokingly.

"You know, you're not so bad." Yume yawned.

Kakashi picked her up hostage-style and carried her to her room. Yume was almost instantly asleep. But before she was out, Kakashi turned to leave. Yume grabbed his hand and held him back. He looked at Yume. She looked sickly and pale.

"Stay with me, please?" Yume fell asleep holding his hand.

Kakashi lay next to Yume. She was cold. Not death cold, just sick cold. Kakashi bundled her up and snuggled close to her. As though afraid that hypothermia would strike her dead. He fell asleep next to her. But before he did, he found out a hidden truth. Yume was sick, very sick. She was anemic and had cancer. Yume was going to die within this year.


	4. Eavesdropping

Yume woke up and saw Kakashi. He had a letter clenched in his hand. She pried the letter from his hand. It was the letter from the Tsunade saying that she only had a year left to live. So Kakashi knew her deepest secret. Yume sighed and kicked Kakashi out of bed. He fell off and woke up.

"What was that for?"

"For reading my personal letters."

"I'm sorry, It was out in the open and caught my eye." He looked innocently at her.

"Whatever. But now that you know, promise me two things? Promise me that you'll never tell anyone about my condition, and that you will treat me exactly the same. Or at least close."

"If I don't?"

"Then I will have change my mind."

"About what?"

"You. I thought that you were only in it for the sex, but I can see that you would be a great man for any one. Who ever you marry will be a lucky woman."

He smiled at her, "And what makes you think I'll marry a woman?"

"Nothing at all. But they will be blessed nevertheless."

"You know, in the short time we've known each other, I really fell for you. At first, it was sex, but you are a great woman. I would be so happy to make you my bride."

Yume sighed, "Kakashi, I can't. I can't fall in love. It isn't fair to you or anybody. It will be over before it starts. If I had longer, I would jump up and around, screaming at the top of my lungs that I was going to marry the greatest ninja I knew, you. Kakashi, I really did betray myself. I fell in love with you, but to save you pain, I have to cause you pain. I'm sorry, please go."

She pointed out of her room to the door.

"No, I won't leave."

"Kakashi, please. If you stay, I fear I will make brash choices that I will partially regret later."

"Then so be it. I refuse to leave your side though. Any mission I get for the rest of the year, I will turn down. I will give up my shinobi ways for you. Yume, I want to marry you, even if it was only for a day."

"Your only saying that because you know I'm dying." She looked at him skeptically.

"Then why did I get this two days ago?" Kakashi pulled a white velvet box from his weapon pack.

He handed it to her. She took the box from him and opened it. Her eyes lit up when she saw the silver band with a tiny diamond.

"I know you don't like flashy things, but if you want a bigger one, I can get you one."

Yume set the ring down on her dresser, on top of Kakashi's book. A tear sprang into her eyes. She climbed from the bed on top of Kakashi. She curled up and lay next to him on the floor.

"Ok."That was all she said.

Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Yume turned around to kiss him. She quickly turned her head away to vomit. But not quick enough. She missed Kakashi by inches. He stood and carried her to the bathroom so she could finish. He cleaned up the mess while she puked her guts out. He came for back into the bathroom. She had already crawled out of it and was in the hall.

"The flowers, they're making me sick." She pointed into the bathroom, at the trash.

Kakashi looked at her excitedly, "Do you think that you could be-heh?" He laughed giddily.

"Don't even say it." She looked at him.

"But why not? You told me when we first talked that you would love to be a mother."

"Yeah, but if I am knocked up, then there is a chance that it could be Sasuke's."

"So?"

"You forget that he's still a minor, and that I'm going to be your wife?"

"Yeah, but during all this, that is going o happen allot. Thanks to your classes, these nin are no longer sexually repressed..."

Sasuke was listening outside the window. He had heard all that was said. He scampered off before he was caught.

* * *

I do not own Naruto. I never will.


	5. It's Baby Time

Sasuke sat at the hospital. He was there for no particular reason, other then the fact he was waiting for Yume. She had no clue that he was waiting for her. He had taken to following her ever since that day that she and Kakashi got engaged. The day he found out that he could be a father.

Yume came out of the room, making out madly with her fiance. Tsunade followed them. Her eye caught Sasuke and she left the hospital. Sasuke was ecstatic. Judging by the Hokage's look and Yume and kakashi's reaction, he was not the father. He smiled inwardly and left the hospital. Now that fatherhood was not an obstacle, Sasuke walked into the forest to four waiting ninja. They spoke briefly and then left after putting him in a barrel. He left to Orochimaru, who had approached him just after this mission had started.

Kakashi carried his horny, pregnant wife-to-be back to his apartment. He set her on the bed. He was about to remove his pants when an urgent summons came from the Hokage. He dropped his head and looked at her pleadingly. She shook her head and got up.

Tsunade stood in front of horny, angry ninja. Several were half naked. Many had on robes and towels. Quite a few were looking disappointed. And one or two were smiling happily, having started families. And two girls were bickering over someone who was no longer in the country.

"Ninja of Konoha, due to the success of the mission, I will now be starting mid-wife classes for the fathers, who will be required, by law, to attend. Shizune will be..." Tsunade looked around to find her assistant was not there. A vein popped in her head, " Here's the fliers!" Tsunade turned to a stack of yellow papers. She threw them into the crowd, causing paper cuts.

"And to the women who are not yet pregnant, I will be examining you weekly until you are with child. And if, after two months, you are not pregnant, I will pair you up with un-attached shinobi. Once pregnant, I will have you and the father, unless unknown," She fake coughed 'sluts', "Come to my office to plan for the baby and your life afterwards. All parents are to come to my office right now." Tsunade turned and left.

Several nin looked around nervously. Yume and Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma, Temari and Shikamaru, team Gai, and Ino went to Tsuade's office. The nin glared harshly at Ino. Tenten merited a few glares, but they weren't too bad.

Tsunade sat down at her desk. She had Kakashi and Yume see her first. She figured that would be the most problematic pregnancy. They sat on her desk, holding each other.

"So, about the wedding. It should be fast. Do you care if you have anyone see it?" Tsunade looked at the both of them.

Yume thought about her mother, "Can Naruto and Sakura come?"

"Fine."

"Why?"

"Naruto's family! And Sakura is just...Yeah, forget about her. Just Naruto then."

"Sure." The two answered the expecting bride-to-be.

"Well, then, is tomorrow alright to get married?"

"Whenever, so long as Kakashi's with me." She smiled at her husband-to-be.

He just nodded.

"Then to baby. It might to too early, but if I can find the sex, do you want to know?" Tsunade moved over to her desk, which had been turned into a makeshift bed, where Yume sat.

"For money's sake, yes."

"I agree with him." She jerked her thumb toward Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded and continued with the exam, "It's a ..."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt it should be there. I have an idea of what to put, but I would like to ask your opinion. I do not own. Please review.


	6. Naruto Finally Learns the Truth

Tsunade held her hand over Yume's belly, "It's a girl..._And_ a boy. Twins."

Kakashi just about had a heart attack. Raising one child on his own, fine. But raising two would be a disaster! Tsunade looked at him pityingly, knowing what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone." Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder.

A vein started to pop in Yume's head, "I'm not dead yet."

"I know love. If you were, I wouldn't marry you!" He said jokingly.

Surprisingly, Yume laughed.

"Well, scoot, I have other people to see." Tsunade pointed to the door.

They walked down the hall and Ino passed them, heading into Tsunade's office. Yume stopped in her tracks. She stealthily followed her to Tsunade's office and listened at the door. Kakashi followed her and shook his head. He was the juvenile one, not her.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't like that Yamanka girl, so I want to hear her get yelled at."

Kakashi looked sternly at her. She tsked but backed away from the door. She walked back over to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, "Because I'm having twins. I'm going to die, and you will be up shit creek without anything! I am so sorry. If you want, I can just not have either of them."

"You will do no such thing! You will have our twins, you will love them until you die, then I will raise them the best I can." Kakashi said with an unknown confidence.

"OK." She smiled at him weakly.

"Yume, it will be fine."

"I know. Kakashi, if I wasn't dying, would you still feel the same way about me and the babies?"

"Of course. You know I bought the ring before I found out. And you were bound to get pregnant sooner or later."

"Will you always love me, even after I'm gone?"

"Always. Even if I did met another, they would never replace you. The twins, even though they probably won't remember you, will always love you."

"Thank you. But Naruto, how do you think he'll handle the news?"

"Who knows." Kakashi shrugged.

They left the building and walked to the training field. Naruto ran up to Yume when he saw her.

"Congradulations on the baby!"

"Hahe, thank you, but I'm having twins." Yume laughed.

"Then Kakashi-sensei is a father!" It just now hit Naruto.

"Yep." He said.

"We're getting married tomorrow, actually. Naruto, there are some things you should know. They are very important things about your family. About our family."

"You and Kakashi's?"

"No, you and me. Naruto, do you know who your father is?"

"No, I never really thought about it."

"Do you want to know?"

"Yeah I do."

"Naruto, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is our father. Kushina Uzumaki is your mother."

"So why is only my name Uzumaki?"

"Because I have a different mother."

She handed him her locket. He looked at their father's words. He looked at the pictures. Then he looked to Kakashi, who was once Minato's student. He nodded to the young blonde, confirming Yume's story. He held the locket and hugged his sister. She hugged him back.

"I have something to give you and a favor to ask."

"OK."

"Its at my house."

"OK."

Yume led her family to her house. She told Naruto what she knew about their family. She told him to wait outside with Kakashi. She came back out with a beaten red box, She handed it to Naruto. He held, slightly afraid. She hugged him again to ease his nerves. He slowly opened the box and removed a frog-shaped white gold locket. It was inscribed with Kushina's and Yume's names with their relation next to it. Minato left the phrase "Never give up" and his name under it.

"The time I stayed two months with your parents, I convinced them to make you a locket too. I'm just sorry they died when you were born. It was me that cared for you when you were a baby, you know that? I was very young, like sixteen I think."


	7. Final Business

The big day arrived. Kakashi's wedding to Yume. Everyone that knew about it was on pins and needles. The bride and groom both were scary calm about the whole thing. They knew they loved each other, and they knew that Yume's time, limited as it was, would be best spent happily with Kakashi, not worrying about this and that or the twins.

Tsunade stood behind the expecting bride, fixing her hair. Yume wished like crazy that her birth mother could be there, but she knew it could not be so. But Tsunade was like a mother to her, so she didn't mind Konan's absence too badly. In fact, that reminded her of something she wanted to ask the Hokage.

"Tsunade, I was wondering, and I know it's un-traditional, but could you maybe give me away? Aside from Kakashi, you're the closest person I have,"

"Really? I'd love to," The older woman smiled as she finished pinning the paper roses to Yume's curled hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi stood with Naruto. Both men were getting tuxes fitted at the moment. Yume didn't ask that of them, but Kakashi knew it would make her happy, so he made Naruto get a tux with him.

"So does this mean that we're going to be family now?" Naruto looked at the groom naively.

Kakashi sighed, not wanting to have to spend an hour explaining, and said calmly, "Not really,"

"Kakashi, I have to keep this wedding a secret, don't I?"

"Yes, you do,"

"Are you glad that you're marrying Yume?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that?"

Taking him seriously, Naruto answered, "Well, she is my sister, so I have to look out for her,"

Kakashi shook his head and they continued the fitting in relative silence.

* * *

Shizune stood trying to tie a thick, pale red ribbon on the back of Yume's long, white, lacy dress, but the bride's belly was getting in the way. Shizune finally managed to tie it in a bow, but when she stood back, she saw the bow was crooked.

"Leave it be," Yume smiled at her reflection.

Tsunade walked in the room in a medium-length dress that was the same color as Yume's ribbon. Black straps criss-crossed on the strapless dress and a long silver chain hung from a black choker to the top of the dress. Tsunade's hair was straight down and draped over her shoulders. She was holding a single red rose. She handed the rose to Yume and stood next to the door.

"Yume, your parents would be proud. Minato might have opposed this union at first, you being his daughter and Kakashi his student, but he would soon see that you two are truly in love and that you would be in the best of hands. I don't know your mother, so I can offer nothing for her,"

"Thank you, you have done so much for me,"

"You're most welcome"

"I just can't believe this happening! It was all a blur," Yume said to herself.

"It is time," Tsunade held out her arm to Yume.

* * *

Kakashi stood next to the minister and Naruto. He smiled behind his mask as Yume slowly drifted over to him. Her beauty, always something to behold, put all the angels and God himself to shame this day. He wondered if he wouldn't wake up at any moment, she was so beautiful. Finally, Yume stood next to Kakashi, taking her rightful place not only in this ceremony, but in life. He put his hands on their twins and his eyes on her, not moving them the entire time. She did exactly the same.

When the time came to kiss, they lowered their hands from the twins, she turned her body slightly, and they kissed in a fulfilling and respectful manner. Naruto's smile intensified and Tsunade started to cry. Shizune held her hand to her heart at all the love that radiated from the couple. Yume held her hand to her belly and felt the twins kick.

"Even the children are happy," She smiled at Kakashi.

* * *

The twins, named Minichi and Yuki, were born a few months later with zero complications. Well, zero for them. Yume's sickness had been sped up by the later stages of her pregnancy. She managed to last longer then what Tsunade expected.

"Yume, hold on. You have to hold on just a little longer," Kakashi held her hand and choked back his tears.

"Kakashi, she held on this long, you can't expect any more from her," Tsunade clenched tightly on Yume's shoulder and held back her own tears.

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry....." She spoke so faintly, she was barely heard.

"Yume!" Kakashi and Tsunade yelled as she flat lined.

"She's gone. She's really gone. She'll never come back," Kakashi traced her face.

"Kakashi, you knew this would happen before.....Before......Before you two married," Tsunade started to cry.

Shizune walked into the room carrying Minichi and Yuki. She was smiling as the twins looked at her. She walked over to the bed, not yet realizing what had happened.

"Here's...Oh....." Shizune bit her lip as her eyes fell to Yume's dead body.

"Shizune, hand Kakashi his children, he needs the comfort," Tsunade ordered and left the room.

Kakashi held the twins, his last reminder of Yume, and turned from her body.

* * *

Yes, finally the ending. It took a very long time, and I wanted to thank you for sticking with the story this long! So please review!!!


End file.
